


Positive

by flickawhip



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 04:00:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2414186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alison loves Sarah's positive nature.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Positive

Sarah Stubbs walked into Alison's life at the exact time she needed her. She had been quiet, withdrawn and in a bad mood. Sarah was all smiles, warm and positive and her positivity had made her smile. Alison smiled as she leant against the wall, watching Sarah sing and smile. She might have hated being exposed but she likes Sarah. She likes Sarah's positivity and she can't help but smile as she lets Sarah drag her forward. They are alone, practice finished a while ago and Alison had been tidying even as Sarah moved to clean with her. 

Sarah is light spoken and she smiles as she lets Alison come closer. Alison remembers the last time she got this close to someone and it broke her. She had loved Beth but now she needed Sarah more than she had ever needed Beth.


End file.
